This invention relates to direction indicators for indicating the direction of progress of a mobile object such as a vehicle on the basis of the output signal of a direction sensor.
As the direction indicator for indicating the direction according to the output signal of a direction sensor set in the earth magnetism, there has been contemplated one in which compensation magnets are externally provided as means for compensating for the distortion of the output signal of the direction sensor due to such cause as the influence of the residual magnetism.
This prior art construction, however, requires considerations of various aspects such as the locality, number and magnetic flux intensity of the compensation magnets that are externally installed for cancelling the magnetic distortion of the direction sensor output due to such cause as residual magnetism, and therefore various complications are involved in the compensation. In addition, since the output distortion characteristics differ with the individual direction sensors, the compensation itself has to be varied with each direction sensor.